Abriendo mi corazón
by Princessa Saiyan
Summary: EVA, una espía que es enviada a una misión donde hará de agente doble. Conoce al soldado Snake, alguien entrenado por la mismisma The Boss, la madre de las fuerzas especiales. Durante la misión, EVA, irá descubriendo sentimientos que no formarán parte del trabajo. Deberá ayudar a Snake, pese al fin que ella lleva. ¿Podrá resistirse, esta vez, EVA a la serpiente?
1. Curando mis heridas

**Capítulo 1**

 **Curando mis heridas**

 _Camino hacía la puerta sin parar de pensar en la misión que me ha sido encomendada. Una vez más, debo actuar de doble agente, o triple...no se quién o qué soy ya. Toda mi vida mintiendo, fingiendo ser otra, siendo una persona que realmente no soy. Mi vida es una mentira, nunca puedo tener sentimientos...siempre tengo que cerrar los ojos o mirar hacía otro lado, mientras camino hacía adelante, como si no pasase nada. Soy una espía, no puedo tener vida personal._

 _Me pongo el casco y me subo a mi moto, mientras la acaricio sonrío...nunca podré separarme de ella. Sólo me bajaré de mi moto cuando muera o...me enamore._

 _Enamorarse. Esa palabra resuena en mi cabeza imaginando las posibilidades que ello conlleva. ¿Yo he nacido para ello? No. Mi vida no me lo permite. Pero puedo enamorarme si forma parte de la misión. Mientras sonrío no puedo evitar que una lágrima se me escape y recorra mi mejilla. Pero reacciono y me centro en la prioridad._

Y pensar que hace tan sólo unos días pensaba así...ahora todo es distinto, Snake me hace ver las cosas de distinta manera. Sólo puedo pensar en él, en sus labios, su forma de ser, esa manera de mirarme tan descaradamente cada vez que le provoco.

EVA tentó a Adán en el paraíso, pero sin duda alguna, pese a que yo quiera tentarle, he terminado cayendo ante él. Mordería la manzana que él me ofreciera...sin preguntas, sin dudas, sin quejas...

Su mirada y sus palabras en mi mente hace que cada encuentro con ese sádico de Volgin sea mas llevadero. Intento pensar en él cuando ese monstruo me maltrata mientras toma de mi lo que le apetece. Sólo debo cerrar los ojos y pensar en él...Snake.

-¡Tatyana! - Me saca de mis pensamientos Volgin. - Ven aquí.

-No confío en esa perra, no me gusta su olor. - Otra vez el maldito rubio que acompaña al jefe se queja de mi.

-Oh vamos, es la dulce Tatyana, ¿verdad? - Siento como sus manos me tocan la parte baja de la cintura y me estremezco por dentro.

Pero sonrío para él, fingiendo como una buena mentirosa. Justo en ese momento aparece ella, esa bella mujer rubia que atormenta a Snake y que lo apaliza cada vez que lo ve. The Boss. No entiendo por qué me mira de esa manera tan fijamente, puede que sospeche quien soy.

Volgin me echa de su lado cuando hay conversaciones que no debo escuchar, sin embargo siempre me las ingenio para enterarme, y así cumplir mi misión.

Tras un momento de conversación empiezan las alertas a sonar en la base, él está aquí. Snake a venido.

Estando al lado de The Boss termino en la habitación de tortura. Allí, Snake está atado del techo mientras recibe golpes por todos lados para que hable, sin embargo, pese a la tortura que se somete, no suelta palabra alguna.

-Es inútil, no hablará. Yo misma le entrené para eso. - Habla The Boss mirando hacía otro lado.

Tras varios golpes cae algo al suelo que Volgin recoge, levantando en él sospecha entre los que estamos en la habitación. Una especie de chip que sujeta en su mano y que no para de mirar preguntando a todos los que estamos ahí de quien es. Rápidamente, The Boss, confiesa que es suyo y que ella se lo colocó.

-No puedo fiarme de nadie entonces, es tu aprendiz después de todo. - Volgin desafía a la rubia mientras la cara de ésta muestra descontento.

-¿Estás insinuando que no te fías de mi? - The Boss casi se echa encima del sádico, profundamente dolida por su actitud.

-No, no es eso. - Por un momento me siento tan satisfecha por la reacción de Volgin...es la primera vez que puedo sentir algo de miedo en sus ojos, teme a The Boss.

-Entonces dime, ¿Qué quieres que haga? - Le reta ella.

-No hay nada mas valioso para un soldado que sus ojos. Quítaselos.

Ahogo un grito de dolor al escuchar aquello. No puedo ser, no puede ser cierto...dime que no lo hará.

La miro, esperando ver su reacción y mi cuerpo empieza a tembalr sintiendo el pánico correr de un extremo a otro. Con el cuchillo en la mano, The Boss se acerca a Snake poniendo el arma blanca a la altura de sus ojos. Snake tiembla aterrado pero aún así, presa del pánico, no habla.

Siento un atisbo de orgullo en mi pecho. Ni encontrándose al borde del peligro traiciona sus principios, su misión...No puedo permitirlo, así que sin saber como logro sacar esta valentía me acerco a ella y agarro su mano. "Para" consigo decir. Me hace caso y puedo ver en sus ojos que, en cierto modo, agradece mi actuación.

Las malas caras de Volgin y Ocelot levantan sospechas en este último, que comienza a olerme como si fuese una perra.

Tu eres la espía. - Dice mientras me olfatea.

¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Ese perfume ... - Me toca el pecho, como hizo la primera vez.

¡Quieto! - Me aparto dándole una bofetada.

Pese a nuestro espectáculo, Volgin, sigue sin sospechar de mi. Simplemente cree que Ocelot está interesado en mi. Imbécil.

Pero Ocelot no se rinde, siempre anda como ese grano en el culo detrás de mi y al final saca el revólver y me apunta. Se que es capaz de hacerlo, puedo verle. Se acerca a mi haciendo malabares con tres revólveres iba apuntándome hasta que en el último... Snake le da un empujón como puede y me salva de recibir el tiro. Pero el precio de ello le lleva a perder un ojo, por mi. Alguien que en teoria no conoce, ya que no sabe que la que tiene delante es EVA.

Verlo desgarrarse del dolor, atado, sangrando... no se que siento ahora mismo, si miedo, dolor, tristeza o ira, pero agradezco a The Boss que le de ese guantazo bien dado a ese imbécil que casi me mata y ha dejado tuerto a este hombre que, con temor, empieza a invadir mi corazón.

"Me a salvado la vida, sin conocerme. Y no se ha pensado ni por un segundo que podría dañarle a él. Nunca habían hecho nada así por mi. Sólo he recibido golpes, palizas, torturas, abusos "consentidos"...sin embargo él, pese a todo, se preocupa mas por una desconocida que por su propio bien. Es un gran hombre."

The Boss me mira, observa como reacciono ante esta situación y me coge por el brazo para apartarme a una esquina.

Sólo quiero correr hacía él, darle las gracias y abrazarle dándole besos por cada una de sus heridas. Me sorprendo de ver como ese hombre empieza a calar en mi, como siento cosas que nunca antes había sentido ni había podido o querido espresar. Pero mis manos anhelan su tacto, su cuerpo, acariciar cada centímetro de su piel y hacerle sentir...amor.

¿Estaré enamorada? ¿es esto lo que se siente realmente? Cuanto mas le miro mas me cuesta aguantar los impulsos para correr hacía él y abrazarle.

The Boss me lleva del brazo hasta una habitación, donde me sienta y , muy nerviosa, empieza a contarme algo que me destroza el corazón. A medida que la escucho, mi admiración por ella sube cada vez mas.

-¿Cómo? - Volgin muy cabreado pregunta a Ocelot, el cual está frente a él con la cabeza cabizbaja.

Estará muerto, se ha tirado por la presa, dudo mucho que haya sobrevivido. - Me lanza una mirada que no logro entender. - No sabemos como logró escapar.

Escucho atenta cada una de sus palabras mientras el corazón se me encoje y las entrañas empiezan a dolerme, como si me las estuvieran retorciendo de un modo sádico. Cualquier golpe hasta ahora, no me había dolido tanto como lo que estaba oyendo. ¿Muerto? ¿Snake? No, no puede ser. Me niego a pensar en ello. No puedo aceptar que alguien como él haya muerto.

Intentando controlar mis sentimientos me doy la vuelta y me marcho de allí, rezando por que Volgin u otro miembro de la base, me impidan salir.

Voy a mi habitación, cojo mis cosas y me escabullo como siempre para salir al exterior. Cuando llego a mi moto me pongo el casco y evitando derramar lágrimas de dolor , arranco para salir pitando de allí.

Pienso en en el lugar donde Snake y yo nos ibamos a reunir y voy hasta a el, con la esperanza de que esté esperándome. Atravesando el agua con mi moto entro en la cueva y alli le veo, apuntandome con un arma. Mi corazón deja de dolerme, la satisfacción y la tranquilidad inunda mi cuerpo cuando veo que sigue vivo y con ganas de luchar aún con quien esté dispuesto a atacarle.

No se ha dado cuenta de que soy yo, así que paro la moto, me quito el casco y su cara sorprendida me observa.

-Encantada de conocerte Snake, soy Tatyana. - Le sonrío, mostrando frialdad e intentando ocultar lo que en mi corazón empieza a tejerse. - Aquí está tu equipamiento. - Le digo dándole sus cosas, que las cogí antes de marcharme de la base.

-EVA, te vendría bien una toalla... - Me dice mientras me señala.

Y a ti. - Le reto con la mirada. Feliz de ver que está bien.

Aprecio un atisbo de sonrisa en su cara, esos labios que tanto deseo besar y que me están haciendo perder la razón.

Durante unos minutos en silencio hacemos una pequeña hoguera donde él se sienta a mirar el fuego. Yo, en cambio, me quedo de pie desnudándome mientras observo por el rabillo del ojo que se dispone a cazar. Tras varios intentos captura una serpiente y la clava en un palo que hay cerca. Anonanada le veo asarla para después, sin ningún tipo de escrúpulo, comérsela hambriento.

Me desnudo, intentando llamar su atención, hacerle ver que deseo algo con él y que quiero que me mire. Mientras devora el reptíl me acerco hasta él y le veo levantar la vista poco a poco. Su único ojo, azul como el cielo, me observa, con su boca ligeramente abierta y entonces se que he cumplido con mi cometido.

-¿Quieres? - Me ofrece lo que está comiendo.

-No, gracias.

-¿No te gustan las serpientes? - Pregunta inocentemente.

-No para comérmelas. - Y me siento frente a él, mirándole en ropa interior.

Tras un rato hablando de mi entrenamiento en la KGB, las comidas y de mis sentimientos hacía traicionar a mi propio país en mi trabajo, volvemos hablar de serpientes.

Va...ni siquiera puedes darle un bocado a una serpiente...- Dice mientras va a comer nuevamente de ella.

-Pero no me importaría darte un mordisco a ti. - Me levanto observando su reacción, quedándose parado sin mover la boca y mirándome.

Gateo hasta a él, mirándole a la cara seductoramente, ronroneando, provocándole...

-Cuando acabemos la misión me tienes que invitar a cenar, ¿eh?

-¿Y qué quieres comer?

-A ver... - Me pongo a su lado. - Sushi...

-¿Sushi? - Pregunta extrañado.

-Es pescado crudo que está de moda ahora.

-Menudo entrenamiento de supervivencia.

Nos miramos y rompemos a reír. La alegría nos dura poco, cuando una mariposa alborotea a nuestro alrededor y Snake la intenta coger.

Fracasa en sus intentos, se deprime, baja la vista y siempre como su corazón se rompe en mil pedazos frente a mi. No puedo evitarlo y me abrazo a él.

-¿Snake? - Digo mientras intento evitar las ganas de llorar por verle así. - Gracias Snake. Apartir de ahora yo seré tus ojos.

Le busco la cara y le miro, me acerco a sus labios y le susurro en la boca, "gracias". No puedo evitarlo y agarrándole la cara fundo mi boca con la suya, mientras recorro con mi lengua su interior y le acaricio el pelo.

Cuando voy a ponerme sobre él me aparta de su cuerpo.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien. - Me quita el rostro y mira hacía otro lado. - Mientras tenga un ojo podré disparar.

Veo el dolor en él y por increíble que parezca lo siento yo. Sus palabras sólo ocultan el miedo y la tristeza tras la fachada de soldado duro. Pero en el fondo es un niño endeble, inocente y yo estoy aquí, corrompiéndole mientras él me tienta al amor.

Pese a sus insistencias le agarro de la mano y le obligo a mirarme. "Snake, déjame agardecértelo". Su cara de no comprender mis palabras la cojo entre mis manos, vuelvo a besarle nuevamente mientras evito que me aparte. Sus manos en mi cintura intentan quitarme de él pero no puede hacerlo, al final ante mis besos y mis caricias, cae.

Me pongo a horcajadas sobre él y le acaricio el pecho mientras mis labios recorren en besos su cuello. Le escucho respirar rápido y agitado, y pienso en lo increíble que es que, alguien como él, esté derrotado ante estas muestras de cariño.

Mis manos recorren su torso herido, maltratado y ensangrentado, rozando algunas vendas que tiene puestas. Con mi boca desciendo por el, intentando trasmitir lo que no puedo decir con palabras, lo que empiezo a sentir por él. ¿Es amor? Estoy abriendo mi corazón hacía un hombre con el que tengo una misión. Pero él es distinto, es diferente a todos los demás. Su bondad, su inocencia...no puedo resistirme a él, esta vez yo he sido la presa en lugar de la cazadora.

Me da la vuelta y se pone encima de mi, mientras le rodeo la cintura con las piernas y siento su erección en mis bragas. Respiro fuerte en su boca y escucho "EVA" salir de sus labios. Es tan erótico, sensual... su voz me embriaga, su tono me enloquece y sólo deseo sentirle dentro de mi.

Despacio me despoja de las dos prendas que cubre mi cuerpo, y me deja completamente desnuda. Poco después hace lo mismo y su boca me cubre el cuerpo de besos. Es tan tierno conmigo, tan cuidadoso que cada una de sus caricias recompone mi alma despedazada. Tiene el poder de hacerme ser débil, de volverme loca y sentir algo que nunca he podido sentir de verdad.

Sus manos fuertes me acarician, una sube por mi muslo hasta lllegar a mi pecho y lo manoseja con terrible cuidado. Esto no es sexo. Me está haciendo el...¿amor? ¿es ésto? . "EVA, te necesito" me dice finalmente estas palabras con las que me hace perder la cordura.

Llevo mi mano a su miembro y le acaricio, deseosa de sentirle dentro de mi, ambiciosa a sentirme plena.

-Snake...hazme... - suplico en su boca agitada. - hazme...

-EVA...

Me penetra despacio, mirándome a los ojos y descubriendo mi reacción. Abriendo mi carne para él, como si fuese mi primera vez le siento entrar en mi. Y por primera vez en mi vida, las sensaciones son increibles. Mi corazón torturado empieza a asustarse ante la idea de no poder vivir sin este hombre y sin querer las lágrimas empiezan a salir de mis ojos.

-¿EVA? , ¿Estás bien? - Pregunta preocupado deteniéndose.

-Si Snake. - Le empujo con las manos el culo, guiándole a que se introduzca en mi nuevamente. - No pares, por favor, sigue.

Me vuelve a embestir mientras me cubre de besos, caricias y de un sentimiento que empiezo a comprender. Me estoy enamorando de él. Por primera vez, estoy abriendo mi corazón.


	2. Abriendo mi corazón

**Capítulo 2**

 **Abriendo mi corazón**

Está dormido frente al fuego y sólo puedo mirarle estática. No dejo de pensar en todo lo que ha tenido que pasar en esa tortura, y el resultado de su cuerpo tullido es lo que me estruja el corazón y me lo desgarra por dentro. ¿Qué es un soldado sin sus dos ojos? Es increíble que aún piense en luchar. Es el hombre mas fuerte mentalmente que haya visto nunca.

Lo veo moverse en sueños y siento el impulso de arrodillarme frente a él y acariciarle. Cogerle la cabeza y susurrarle al oído que todo saldrá bien. Pero entonces se despierta, me mira y sonríe daleando la cabeza y mirando hacía otro lado.

Es tan tímido a veces que me cuesta creer que sea un soldado tan fuerte y valiente. Se levanta y se viste mientras no dejo de observarle y hago lo mismo que él.

Cuando ambos estamos vestidos nos miramos, pisando sobre las ascuas de la fogata que había frente a nosotros, mientras nos deleitábamos con la pasión del otro.

-EVA, ¿No robaste explosivos de la fortaleza? - Me pregunta acercándose a mi.

-Es C3, un reciente explosivo que han desarrollado recientemente. - Digo mostrándole algo rectangular. - Se puede moldear, como la arcilla. Con este poquito puedes volar el laboratorio y el Shagohod.

-¿Enserio? - Veo la sorpresa en su cara.

-Sí. Pero tiene un pequeño truco.

-Cuéntame.

Su curiosidad siempre me atraía, era como un niño obediente deseando de aprender más cosas. No podía evitar sonreír cuando me pedía explicaciones sobre algo, alguien como él tan duro, no era normal que fuese tan humilde. Nuevamente me volvía a sorprender.

Mientras cogía los explosivos y los guardaba le di la espalda, y con un poco de C3 que tenía en mis manos hice un corazón. Con una sonrisa le mostré mi trabajo y su cara no mostró ninguna expresión, quizás lo que habíamos hecho anoche no significó para él lo mismo que para mi. Esto me dolió.

Lo cogió mirándolo y lo guardó en su bolsillo. Mientras tanto le puse al día de todo lo que tenía que saber sobre la misión y mirándole a a la cara puse mis manos en su cara y le aclaré.

-No me he olvidado de mi otra misión. - Acerqué mi boca a la suya mientras notaba su nerviosismo. - Ayudarte.

Siempre se ponía tenso conmigo, lo cual me gratificaba en cierto modo. Pese a la apariencia de duro, que realmente lo era, podía seducirle y me halagaba la idea de tentarle, casi tanto como él me lo está haciendo a mi. Se que se preocupa por mi situación, por que me descubran y que todo acabe mal para mi, para ambos. Intento tranquilizarle.

-No te preocupes Snake, el Coronel aún confía en mi. Se como camelarmelo. - Me di la vuelta. -No hay hombre que se resista a mis encantos...excepto tu.

-EVA, sólo te digo que tengas cuidado. - Confesó sonriendo de medio lado, casi apartando la cara.

-Lo sé, lo tendré. - Le acaricié la mejilla y sonreí. - Vamos.

Me subí a mi moto y arranqué, mientras él me miraba de arriba abajo.

-Parece que naciste montada en una de esas.

-No podría pasar un sólo día sin montarme en una. - Podía ver la incertidumbre en su cara. - Cuando voy encima, el viento me da tan fuerte, que me hace daño. El daño que me hace olvidar el dolor que siento al tener que ser otra persona. No es fácil fingir constantemente. Sólo cuando estoy encima de la moto, puedo ser yo misma. Sólo volveré a ser yo misma cuando muera o... - Le miré a la cara. - ...me enamore.

El silencio se hizo eterno y me volví a centrar en mi moto, aceleré y salté la cascada mientras escuchaba de fondo la voz de Snake, decirme que me iba a volver a mojar.

Tenía que hacer mi papel y mi parte de la misión. Me dirigí a la base donde estaba Ocelot, y nuevamente volví a enfrentarme con él, como siempre. Su manera de mirarme y olfatearme como si fuese una perra me ponían enferma.

-¿Tanto te gusta mi perfume? - Pregunté apartándome de él.

-No. - Se detuvo un momento mientras sacó, en una milésima de segundo, el revólver. - Hueles a gasolina para motos.

-¿Qué dices? - preocupada por que me destapara.

-Eres la perra que estaba con ese soldado obsesionado con el judo. - Me apuntó a la cabeza y me enfrenté a él. Ahora ya no podía hacer nada mas.

Al final, sin saber como, terminé inconsciente.

Recibo un fuerte golpe en el estómago que me hace abrir los ojos. Frente a mi veo a Volgin, quien me golpea constantemente, Ocelot, que apunta a Snake, y a The Boss, de brazos cruzados mirándome fijamente.

Y pensar que la encantadora Tatyana era una espía. - Volvió a pegarme. El fuerte dolor se incrementó cuando vi la cara de Snake observarme, envuelto en ira, rabia e impotencia por no poder ayudarme.

Sólo podía permanecer en el suelo, a merced de quien quisiera dañarme. Mis intentos por atacar a Volgin con la barra de labios no sirvieron para nada. Tras quedarme sin el "legado de los filósofos" , Volgin le explicó brevemente a Snake lo que aquello era. Al terminar, se lo entregó a The Boss, quien le comentó que ella se ocuparía de todo, y también de mi.

Se acercó hasta mi cuerpo tirado en el suelo y me agarró del brazo, me miró a los ojos y me dijo, "yo me ocuparé de todo". En su cara la decisión era evidente y no podía evitar sentir parte de tranquilidad. ¿Acaso no era la enemiga de Snake y mía? ¿Por qué iba ayudarme? Algo me decía que confiara en ella.

A duras penas me puse de pie, sujetando mi costado izquierdo avancé, pasando por al lado del monstruo de Volgin y yendo hacía donde The Boss me indicaba. Lo último que escuché de allí fue de su boca, dirigido a Volgin iban las palabras "Volgin, lucha como un guerrero". Aquello me hizo echar una última ojeada a Snake...sentía mucho miedo por él.

Tras llegar a una habitación, The Boss me ordenó que me sentara. Con cariño, que no esperaba, me curó las heridas y me confesó algo que nunca pude imaginar. El dolor de una madre que tenía que traicionar a su hijo. Así era con Snake. Su mentora, la cual ahora iba a traicionarle. Me contó la verdad de todo lo que estaba pasando. No se por que confía en mi para eso, pero algo tengo claro, quiere que Snake lo sepa y yo cumpliré su voluntad. Sólo puedo sentir admiración, pena y orgullo ante el coraje que muestra esta mujer...alguien menos fuerte que ella, no hubiera podido soportar todo esto.

Al cabo de un buen rato me subí a la moto y me dirigí a donde estaba Snake. Frente a mi estaba todo en llamas y veía salir por la puerta al hombre que estaba conquistando mi corazón. Aceleré y le indiqué que se subiera.

-The Boss te está esperando en el lago. - Confesé al fin cuando paramos.

-¿Esperándome?

-Esperaba no tener que decirte esto... - Le abracé fuertemente. - ...no quiero que luches contra ella, Snake. Es una relación que no puedo entender. Pero yo...veo algo mas que una relación entre un hombre y una mujer. Te envidio...de verdad. Pero no lo puedo entender. Me pidió que te dijera algo...nunca había visto a nadie con unos ojos tan claros como los de ella.

Un golpe atronador nos interrumpió cuando estábamos a punto de irnos, Volgin nos perseguía y junto a él teníamos que esquivar muchos soldados enemigos que nos tiroteaban. Entre fuego cruzado nos íbamos acercando al final de la batalla con él. Tenía que morir y sólo un soldado como Snake podría vencerle.

Nos encontramos con Ocelot, que nos persigue y nos dispara. Ese sucio imbécil no para de atosigarnos y no hay manera de escabullirse. Entramos en la zona incendiada en la huida y justo cuando una viga iba a caer sobre él, Snake saca un RPG7 y apunta para salvarle. Nuevamente me sorprende lo que este hombre es capaz de hacer.

Conseguimos darle esquinazo y nos volvemos a encontrar de frente con Volgin.

-EVA, conduce tú.

¿Seguro? - Pregunto con su mano sobre la mía.

Confío en ti. - Me dice decidido. -Pero con una condición, yo seré quien luche.

Bien. Estaba cansada de huir.

EVA... - Vuelve agarrar mi mano. ...vamos ya.

No puedo evitarlo y poso mis labios en los suyos. Me devuelve el beso y me siento feliz por un momento. Cuando me quito le veo sonreír y le respondo de igual manera.

Para que nos de suerte. - Bromeo mientras le miro.

La batalla con Volgin y el Shagohod es dura, pero finalmente conseguimos ganar cuando tras tirarlo por un puente, y salir con vida, se electrocuta así mismo. Es tan irónico que no puedo creerlo. Snake y yo nos miramos, en silencio, sin saber que decir o que hacer. Finalmente le abrazo, me aferro a él como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Puedo sentir su olor, su respiración y sus manos abrazándome fuerte. Algo que nunca antes había hecho así. Me sorprende y me siento afortunada y dichosa de que, por primera vez, me devuelva una muestra de cariño sincera.

Estamos tan bien juntos que no puedo pensar en nada mas. Pero algo nos interrumpe, varios refuerzos enemigos vienen hasta nuestra posición y nos empiezan a disparar.

-Ahora no hay tiempo para esto . - Digo rompiendo el contacto con su cuerpo. - El avión para escapar está ahí delante.

Nos ponemos en marcha y salimos de allí pitando, mientras los soldados enemigos nos persiguen entre disparos. Justo cuando creíamos que íbamos a salir victoriosos nos damos cuenta de que estamos perdiendo combustible, a causa del tiro de Ocelot. Ambos miramos el agujero hasta que al volver la vista al frente vemos unos troncos que me resulta imposible esquivar. Chocamos frontalmente y salimos disparados ambos y el vehículo.

Snake se levanta, me busca...pero yo no puedo moverme. Siento mi cuerpo muy dolorido y pongo mi mano en la parte izquierda de mi vientre.

¡EVA! - Grita cuando no me ve.

Estoy aquí. - Lo veo venir arrastras hacía mi y cuando le muestro la herida su cara me aterra. - Snake, ¿qué pinta tiene?

...no muy buena.

Que poco tacto... - No puedo evitar toser y sentir como la sangre sale por mi boca.

EVA...

¿Qué tal estás tu, Snake?

Estoy bien.

Me alegro. - Y es verdad que lo es. Pero me aterra la decisión que debo tomar.

Se pone en pie y lo veo mirar hacía donde hay señales enemigas.

Tenemos que salir de aquí. EVA, vamos.

No, déjame aquí.

¡EVA!

The Boss te espera, tienes que irte. -No puedo evitar llorar. Se acerca mi fin y no puedo permitir que él se quede aquí. - Dame una pistola...

¡No! ¡Nos vamos a ir de aquí juntos!

Todavía estamos muy lejos del lago, yo...no llegaría.

No me lo puedo creer...

¿Qué? - Pregunto extrañada

Nunca creí que fueras tan débil.

¿Qué quieres decir?

Escúchame EVA. Vamos a salir de aquí juntos.

No, tú...

EVA, te necesito.

Sus palabras me penetran profundamente en el alma. Siento la necesidad de que este sentimiento que me recorre al oírlo, se repita otra vez.

Dilo otra vez.

Te necesito. - Me siento anonanada mirándole, observando su ojo azul y su cara... - Yo no puedo pilotar el WIG solo.

Tras una sonora carcajada por lo idiota que me siento en este momento, le vuelvo a mirar sonriendo.

Está bien entonces. - Me apoyo en la piedra y me preparo para sacar la rama de mi costado. - Supongo que tendré que ayudarte.

Me impulso y resisto el dolor de extraer el aquello de mi, no puedo evitar gritar cuando por fin sale entero y caigo de rodillas, a su lado. Sangrando sin parar consigo levantarme.

Tienes suerte de tenerme aquí. - Justo al terminar de decirle esto no puedo sostenerme en pie y caigo. Pero unos brazos fuerte me recogen y me estrechan contra el pecho de mi soldado, que está conmigo, cuidando de mi.

Mientras me sostiene en sus brazos, con una de sus manos, saca el botiquín. Puedo escuchar que no queda mucho material para ambos, y sin embargo está mas preocupado por mi que por él mismo, otra vez.

Snake... - Susurro en sus brazos mientras intento, a duras penas, pasar la mano por su cara y sus labios.

EVA, te vas a poner bien. - Me deja en el suelo y me abre el mono más para tener acceso a mi herida. - Voy a curarte.

Snake...tu también estás...herido. - Me cuesta trabajo hablar y casi no puedo moverme. - Ya has oído...tu eres la prioridad.

EVA, vamos a discutir eso ahora. Tenemos que irnos. - Siento sus manos hurgar en mi herida. - Ésto te va a doler un poco.

Sin fuerzas lanzo un leve quejido cuando siento la aguja entrar en mi carne. Consigue pararme la hemorragia y me sutura. Mi herida está controlada y veo como se cura él mismo ahora.

Cuando acaba me mira, le digo que puedo andar y que estoy mejor pero, al avanzar en un par de pasos, pierdo el equilibrio y casi recaigo. Snake me sujeta y se saca un revólver de su cinturón para dármelo. Me da una leve clase sobre como disparar con el y me lo entrega, colocándolo el mismo en mi cintura.

Avanzamos despacio por el la selva, mientras él nos protege de los soldados enemigos. Casi estamos en el lago, sólo hay que subir una de las pequeñas colinas paras poder acceder a esa zona. Me impulso en él y logro saltar. Al fin hemos llegado.

Lo hemos conseguido. - Logro decir sonriendo, aún incrédula.

Lo hemos conseguido. - Dice mientras me mira, con un amago de sonrisa en su rostro.

Por allí. - Señalo a donde estoy viendo el avión y él se queda mirando al frente.

Es The Boss ¿no? . - Pregunto sabiendo la respuesta. - Voy a preparar el WIG para el despegue.

Bien. - Me mira a la cara.

Os dejaré solos. Pero volved sanos y salvos, ¿vale? - Me doy la vuelta y me dirijo al avión, le miró una última vez. - ¡Prométemelo!

Pero no lo hace. Sólo se da la vuelta, me da la espalda, y sigue adelante. Yo hago lo mismo. Me meto en el WIG y me pongo en el panel de mandos. Consigo prepararlo y ponerlo en marcha.

Espero un poco hasta que voy a recoger a Snake. Cuando llego, sólo le veo a él...comprendo que The Boss ha sido derrotada.

Tras sobrevivir a la intrusión de Ocelot en el avión, conseguimos estabilizarlo y llegar con vida.

Poco después estábamos en casa de Snake, sentados frente a la chimenea, hablando sobre la misión, lo que habíamos hecho y lo que haríamos ahora.

¿Qué vas hacer ahora? - Pregunta después de dar un trago a su copa de vino.

¿Qué quieres que haga?

¿Vas a volver a la KGB? - Me dice sonriendo. - ¿Por qué no te quedas en América?

América ya es historia para mi.

Pero has salvado el mundo.

Bueno, no lo hice sola. - Brindé junto a su copa.

Aún te debo una cena.

¿Eso también forma parte de tu misión? ¿O es una orden? ¿Quizás una invitación? - Cojo de su mano la copa, arrebatándosela – O...¿Una proposición? Ahora no recibo órdenes de nadie.

Antes de terminar de decir la frase, tenía sus manos en mi espalda y mi hombro, acercándome a él. Me apegó contra su cuerpo mientras me besaba apasionadamente. Lamiendo mis labios y dándome suaves besos que me estaban derritiendo.

Sus manos se escondían por debajo de mi ropa, arrebatándomela con cada caricia que me daba. Se pone sobre mi, sin dejar de besarme mientras sus manos recorren mi cuerpo. La excitación nos evade de la realidad momentáneamente y no somos conscientes de que hemos tirado las copas de vino al suelo. Le doy la vuelta, poniéndome yo encima de él. Entrelazamos nuestras manos mientras nuestras bocas siguen unidas, deleitándose con la pasión del otro, saboreando nuestra esencia. La pasión ardiente que desprendemos, como la llama que arde en la chimenea que es testigo de aquella escena, nos está quemando por dentro. Dejamos salir cada uno de los sentimientos que nos recorren el cuerpo, que nos estábamos reprimiendo durante el tiempo que duró nuestra misión. Ahora somos libres, para elegir que queremos hacer y con quién queremos disfrutarlo. Rueda sobre mi y se posiciona encima a horcajadas.

Su radio empieza a sonar, sacándonos del cuento que estábamos creando. Nuestro beso es interrumpido y se incorpora sin saber que hacer. Yo le ayudo a elegir. Le quito la radio de la cintura y la lanzo al fuego. Durante un momento se queda sin saber como reaccionar hasta que al fin, sonríe mientras vuelve a lo que estábamos haciendo.

Entrelazamos nuestras manos, pego mi pecho al suyo mientras nos besamos cada vez mas rápido, mas desesperadamente, y esta vez soy yo la que se pone sobre él. Rodeando su cintura con mis piernas, me apego completamente a su cuerpo. Me echo hacía atrás para contemplarle, mientras paso mis manos por su pecho, desabrochando la ropa militar que lo cubre.

Sus manos recorren mi cuerpo, que reacciona al tacto de sus dedos. Snake me despoja completamente de cualquier prenda que cubre mi cuerpo y me deja expuesta y desnuda sobre él. A horcajadas, sintiendo la erección al otro lado de sus pantalones, y que palpita en mi entrepierna, bajo mis manos hasta su cinturón, que desabrocho despacio, alargando la agonía de tenerle dentro de mi.

EVA... - Acaricia mis labios con sus dedos, descendiendo por mi barbilla hasta llega a mi pecho. - He cedido a la tentación.

No, Snake. - Le quito los pantalones, dejándole desnudo. - Soy yo, EVA, la que finalmente ha mordido la manzana que tu me ofrecías.

¿Qué?

Me acerco a su boca, que lamo dulcemente mientras mis manos acarician su pelo. Desciendo por su cuello, besándolo, intentando trasmitir lo que durante la misión he experimentado gracias a él.

Siento como su erección crece debajo de mi, como provoca a mi sexo, humedeciéndome sobre él y sintiendo mi interior arder.

Bajo por su torso lamiendo despacio cada una de sus heridas y cicatrices. Ambos estamos marcados por nuestra vida, nuestro trabajo, la vida de un soldado y una espía. Suena a película, pero no quiero pensar en el final.

Snake, soy yo la que te necesita. - Susurro en su boca, agarrando sus manos con las mias y apretando mi pecho contra el suyo. - Te necesito dentro de mi.

Me da la vuelta y toma el control de nuestros cuerpos. Posicionado entre mis piernas puedo sentir como, poco a poco, toma paso a mi interior. Le siento entrar lentamente, de una manera tan dulce y tentadora, que cierro los ojos y arqueo la espalda para disfrutar hasta la mas mínima sensación que me provoca. Estamos unidos de todas las maneras posibles, una unión única, placentera y excitante. Me atrevería a decir que mi corazón le empieza a pertenecer a él. Como nunca antes, estoy haciendo el amor con un hombre tan especial que ha conseguido abrir mi corazón. Me embiste, una y otra vez, mientras me besa, acaricia y me susurra palabras que jamás imaginé que escucharía. Nunca había imaginado, que sentirme la necesidad de alguien iba a ser tan placentero. Le abrazo con las piernas la cintura, para sentirle mas profundamente en mi interior.

Gimo en sus labios con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo cada embestida mas salvaje y apasionada que la aterior. Ambos estamos desatados, deseosos y luchando por librarnos de esta carga que nos persigue. Hemos encontrado la forma en el cuerpo del otro. Snake acelera el ritmo, y siento que mi orgasmo se aproxima y me aprieto contra él, moviendo las caderas para buscar mas placer, hasta que al final me dejo ir. Continúa sus movimientos, aproximándose al abismo cada vez mas, hasta que se deja llevar y siento como se derrama dentro de mi y su miembro palpita en mi interior.

Durante un momento se mantiene en esa postura sin salir. Mirándome, acariciando mi cara y mi boca con sus dedos, con la respiración entrecortada por el esfuerzo, me susurra "EVA, I need you" .

Sus palabras, su tono de voz y la suavidad con la que sale de su boca me derrite, me embriaga y me enloquece. Siento emociones que nunca antes había experimentado y lucho para no dejar salir las lágrimas.

Cuando sale de mi interior me abrazo a él, ambos desnudos, en el suelo, entregándonos a los brazos de Morfeo y de la paz.

Poco después me despierto, aún está dormido, pero se ha puesto la parte de abajo del pantalón. Me visto, saco la fotografía que le hice en la cueva de la cascada y la beso, firmándola con mis labios. Preparo lo que debo contarle, algo que me encomendó The Boss.

Antes de salir sostengo en mis manos una manzana. Debo grabar algo mas de mi parte, debo confesarle la verdad.

 _"En el jardín del Edén fue la serpiente quien tentó a EVA, pero esta vez, he sido yo la que tentó a la serpiente. Lo siento Snake, te he mentido. No soy una espía. Realmente vine a por el legado de los filósofos. Pues yo soy en teoría una. Fue enseñada en su escuela de encanto. Mi misión era engañarte para conseguirlo y después matarte. Pero no puedo hacerlo. No puedo matar a quien me está haciendo abrir mi corazón, a la única persona por la que he sido capaz de sentir amor. Pero no puedo hacerlo por que nos amemos, o por que me hayas salvado la vida, sino por que se lo prometí a The Boss. Y pienso cumplir esa promesa. Quería que lo supieras. Y tienes que vivir."_

Con la cara empapada salgo de allí, preparo mi moto para irme, me pongo las gafas de sol y me marcho. Volveré a lo que hasta ahora había considerado hogar, o al menos a donde tengo que concluir mi misión. Hasta siempre Snake.


End file.
